


Shadow Brothers

by SafirPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Bad Dumbledore, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Good Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, New Family, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafirPotter/pseuds/SafirPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry saves another boy three months before his 11th birthday, things in his first year well be fare more interesting then what any one though it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I don't own any of the characters other then Child(Safir) and this story edits his personality so...

Military base  
Outskirts of little whinging, surrey  
Time 12:00am

A loud explosion is heard followed by the sounds of sirens alerting the base of an escape attempt from one of its experiments form it's walls. Down the road coming from the base into town a child can be seen Limping away from the base. This child has many cuts and bruises. He wears what looks like a black full-body straitjacket, though it's torn in places, with his hair long and down to the floor.

  
like the straitjacket his hair is Frazzled and mangled with blood and other odd things in it. Even though it can't really be seen, his face is very feminine, but the most notable part of him is not his female-like face but his wolf-like eyes. His eyes are not only slitted in shape like that of a wolf's, but the coloring is similar as well, with red on black coloring instead of the gold on black of a normal wolf's eyes. Limping as fast as he could manage he got to the town's local park.  
Getting to the other end of it before he could go no further he fainted in front of another boy.

# 4 privet drive  
Little whinging, surrey  
Time 11:50pm same day

Finishing the last of his chores a 10 1/2 years old Harry goes back inside ready to go to sleep, but before he can get back to his cupboard he finds his aunt waiting for him with a list of last minute shopping at the local 24/7s opened store some blocks from the pack. Telling him that he needs to get everything on the list before the night was out she puts the money to pay for it all on top of the list and goes to the living room to tend to Vernon and Dudley. Knowing that he will most likely be locked in his cupboard for days if he doesn't do as he is told he takes the list and money and goes to the store. On his way back home he decides to take a shortcut through the park.

  
As he enters the park a badly bitten boy limps/runs towards him and faints.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know when you see a bit of text written in between () it means that it is in child's head, as for when you see text inside * * it means that I'm trying to explain something that should help you understand what's going on in the situation since child is a character I created from a story I was working on but dropped and no one will know of him since i haven't posted his story anywhere. oh and before I go and let you read this if you have any questions about this story or child please do not hesitate to leave your question in a post I would be glad to answer if I can but if I plan on answering your question in a later chapter I will let you know this and then proceed to let you know when I've answered the question in the later chapter (if I remember to) and please don't hesitate to leave me comments about anything you thought was interesting I would love to hear what you think about this story and how I am going about it all since this is my first time writing a fan Fic. thank you and good reading to you all

Chapter One

Local Park  
Little whinging, surrey  
Time 12:15am

  
Seeing the boy fall to the floor Harry did the only thing he could think of to do at that time, which was to drag him home to clean and bandage him up. This was done by dragging him onto a cardboard box and using that to drag him home. After laying the boy on his bed in the cupboard, Harry went about cleaning the house and walk way of the blood left on the floor form the bleeding boy. This was done first so that his relatives would hopefully not see the stray he just took in.

  
Though if the boy stays longer than a day or two Harry did not know what he was going to do. As the Dursley's slept Harry worked on fixing up the boys injuries. When he was done Harry went to sleep after putting away the groceries he was sent out to get in the first place.

  
# 4 privet drive  
Little whinging, surrey  
Time 06:45am

  
"Oi? ... Child! Wake up!" said a voice. "What is it?" asked the child the voice was referring to. "I think we may have found someone who will keep us away from the white coats." replied the same voice as before. "Really who?" questioned the child. "Well wake up and see." answered the voice.

  
“Oh! ... ok." the child replied as he opened his eyes and found himself in a dark and small room. The room he was in was so small in fact the one would only need to stand and they would be face to face with the door. The ceiling of the room was no better in that regard for standing completely straight was impossible in the room with the height of the ceiling not to mention the crookedness of the ceiling, one would think that they were under stairs. After taking a look around he noticed the other boy in the room that was seated at the other end of the bed.

  
Assuming rightly that this boy was the one the voice was taking about and noticing that his injuries were taken care of he was about to thank the boy when he was interrupted by a shrill voice coming from the ceiling. Taking another look at the boy and seeing the grimace on his face, the child gave him a sympathetic smile and to the others astonishment he sank into the shadows. He only hoped that the boy would know not to tell the others in the house about him. As it turned out he had nothing to worry about in that regard, but the way that the boy was being treated by his relatives was even to him not right.

  
So feeling bad for the boy, the child took to helping the boy with his chores as the day progress. At some point it seemed that the boy noticed the child's helping hand for he started to smile at any helping shadows when his relatives could not see him smiling.

  
# 4 privet drive  
Little whinging, surrey  
Time 10:30pm same day

  
That night when all the chores where done both boys entered the room they were in when the child woke up that morning. He realized much to his own regret that the room really was under the stairs, In fact it was the cupboard under the stairs to be exact. Also that the boy called it his room. This of course made him angry, but he would have to worry about that later as he first needed to know more about the boy and work out a way to help him without it hurting him instead.

  
But again before he could do any of that he needed to one thank him, two learn his name if he has one for his relatives only called him boy or freak the hole day, and three he need to convince the boy to let him stay, so to start things off he waited till the sounds of the boy's relatives snoring could be heard, then he came out of the shadows. Turning to the boy, he decided to do the first thing on the mental list. "Um ok so to start I would like to thank you for your help, if you hadn't help me out earlier by cleaning and bandaging up my wounds it would've taken me much longer to heal not to mention had they gotten infected it might've been worse to heal them. So thank you." getting a nod and a shy smile in response the child almost didn't hear the boy saying "you're welcome."

  
Thinking this a good start the child was about to say something else to the boy when the voice from that morning interrupted his thoughts. "Asked him why his relatives treat him that way!" it commanded him. Annoyed with its attitude and interruption the child responded with “I don't think it is a good idea to ask something like that yet. Perhaps that is a question for later when I have the boy's trust, for starters I think it might be a better idea if I asked him what his name was first don't you think mimic?"

  
Not expecting a response the child went back to talking to the boy. "If you wouldn't mind it would be nice to know the name of the one who saved me so may I ask your name?" Nodding once more and smiling wider the boy answered him with "My name is Harry Potter. If I may ask what is yours?"

  
"unfortunately I was not gifted with a name but I was always referred to by the white coats as number seven so I guess that is my name." the child said fully aware that the number seven was not a name, but not having any other name to give the boy ... no Harry other than child but as that was not a name ether it was better left unsaid. "Since I have no name perhaps you would like to give me one?" seven said. "Okay let's see what I should name you then? ... How about Safir?" Harry asked enthusiastically, though why he was so happy. The newly name Safir did not know.

  
"Hm ... ok I like that name I think I’ll keep it. So since you have named me I need to ask does that mean I can stay. I could help you with your chores and I promise you won't need to worry about me getting food, I'm know of a way to get my own food." "Really you want to stay here? ... I mean with me that is?" Harry said in a rush and looking nervous. "But of course I would why wouldn't I you named me and fix me up when I was hurt." Safir told Harry. "Oh ok that’s good. Oh and yea you can stay just make sure aunt Petunia or uncle Vernon and Dudley don't see you."

  
"Yea that I don't mind doing I was going to do that anyways." "Oh you where? Why if you don't mind me asking?" "well I wasn't sure if they would let me stay here so I watched them and now I know they won't so I have no plans of letting them know I’m here if that’s ok with you." "Um? Yea that’s a good idea actually."

  
"Oh well good so how about ..." and with that safir and harry fast became friends.

  
# 4 privet drive  
Little whinging, surrey  
Time 07:00am new day

  
They soon came up with a routine, Safir stayed in the shadows most of the time helping Harry with his chores wherever he could as long as he wasn't noticed by the Dursley's from time to time he would send one of his creatures to go hunt for food elsewhere, and when Harry was not busy with his chores and in a private area he came out and speak to him. Things stayed like this for two months till the first time Safir notice that perhaps Harry himself was not like the other humans in the house seem to be. This all started with a complication in plans for the Dursley's but what seemed to be quiet the surprise for Harry as Harry was then allowed to go to the zoo with Dudley and hence Safir was able to enjoy the zoo as well. To his surprise upon entering the reptile house at the zoo after Dudley had gotten bored with the biggest snake he could find in the reptile house Harry had gone up close to it and it seemed that without his notice he had slipped into hissing at the snake but whatever he did it seemed that the snake could understand.

  
Intrigued by this Safir had asked one of Snakey (one of his serpentine creatures) if he could borrow his mind for the duration of this talk and to his delighted surprise upon wearing the Snakey's cloak (or you could say wearing snakey's soul like a cloak) he was not only able to understand but he also realized that yes Harry was speaking to the snake just as he would speak to him. As he looked on it seemed to him that Harry was unaware that he did this but nevertheless he seemed to be enjoying himself or was because Dudley had come back and was now pushing Harry away to get a better look at the snake. Oh look it seems that Harry can do more than just talk to snakes he made the glass of the snake’s cage disappear. Oh good for him Safir thought to himself as he watched the snake scare off Dudley and his friend then winking at Harry before leaving the slightly surprised Harry behind.

  
That night Harry had been sent to bed with no meals at least that's what the Dursley's believed, for Safir had found food for not only himself but for Harry as well and together they ate it all before going to sleep. That night Safir decided that he would not only get food for himself but for Harry as wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it Seems that I forgot to add Harry's POV for the last thing that happened in this chapter so I went back and added it again sorry and thank you for being patient with me.(I will try not to forget anymore in the future.)Oh and before I forget I'm almost done with chapter two I just need to add Harry's POV to it again. I seem to keep forgetting his side of the story half the time. so it should be up soon.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

  
# 4 privet drive  
Little whinging, surrey  
Time 07:19am

Thanks to the snake it seemed that Harry had been locked in the cupboard for what seemed like forever and by the time he was out that horrid cousin of his as Safir had begun to call him behind his back, had already broken all of the presents he had received during what Safir now knows was his birthday. The brat had even knock down Mrs. Figg as she crossed privet Drive on her crutches one day. As soon as Harry was released from his confinement that Brat of a cousin and his friends had taken up something that Harry referred to as "Harry Hunting," but thanks to Safir Harry was never caught by Dudley or his friends. One day in July both Harry and Safir had woken up to a horrible smell in the kitchen. 

When Harry went to find out what the horrible smell was it turns out that that Petunia woman had been dyeing some of Dudley's old clothes for Harry's new uniform. Like himself it seemed that Harry did not believe what his aunt Petunia had said about the uniform but he wasn't going to argue with her now was he. As the usual routine it seemed that Vernon had with no heart asked Dudley to get the mail and as per usual when Dudley complained he had Harry get the mail. This was all the usual by now, but what wasn't was that there was a letter for Harry waiting alongside the usual mail.   
On the letter it had in neat green ink, spidery hand-writing the words:

Mr. H. Potter  
The cupboard under the stairs  
4 privet Drive  
little whinging  
Surrey

Safir knew that if the Dursley's realize that Harry had gotten a letter they would not let him read it so he advised Harry to hide the letter or have him hold onto it till they could secretly read it. Taking his advice Harry handed Safir the letter to which Safir hid it with himself and together they return to the usual routine.

# 4 privet drive  
Little whinging, surrey  
Time 10:05pm

That night when the Dursley's had gone to bed Safir came out and using one of Firefox’s (his fire kitsune spirit) tails to give them enough light to read he pulled out the letter and handed it to Harry to read. Reading over Harry's shoulder Safir saw that the letter read:

Hogwarts School  
Of witchcraft and wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, first class, grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock  
Supreme Mugwump, international Confed. Of wizards)  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy headmistress

At this both boys looked at one another in confusion. So harry is a wizard Safir thought to himself, well that explains how he could do all the things he did that day at the zoo but now they both had a problem of how they were to respond with an owl as they didn't have one. Safir then decided to ask his crow (another of his creature spirits) to see if maybe they knew of a way to find this Hogwarts School before July 31, and if so then if he could send him with the reply instead so that Harry can still go to school. With that out of the way he need a way of getting Harry out of the Dursley's house.

That was made easy when harry had him pretend to be a representative of Stonewall high school calling and informing them that they have started up a boarding school program in which they chose random students, and Harry was one of the chosen students, to attend this new program. As it turned out things worked rather well for crow not only found where the school was and delivered the reply letter, but also found out where they can get the supplies needed for the school, bringing back more information such as that Harry might want to try and check out if he has anything left to him by his parents at the wizardry bank known as Gringotts. 

Ground floor  
Leaky Cauldron, London  
Time 09:12am

Taking this advice Safir proceeded to bring Harry a couple of days earlier than expected at the school to this magical place known as Diagon Alley. Now the entrance to this alley was a bar/inn so after booking a room for the two of them with the bartender and deciding to leave all their stuff (not that they had much to leave behind, but well it was better than walking around all day with broken toys and rags for clothing in an old bag with old notebooks and pencils in it) at the room before heading to the alley in search of the bank. It was rather lucky for them that Tom the bartender was willing to wait on payment until they've gone to see the bank else they would have to carry all their things around all day. When they finished putting all their things in the room and were about to leave they noticed a letter addressed to Harry on the room's nightstand. 

Picking up the letter they read:

Mr. H. Potter  
room 5  
leaky cauldron  
London

Deciding it couldn't hurt to open this letter before leaving they opened it together. With Safir once again reading over Harry's shoulder. This time the letter said:

Hogwarts school  
of witchcraft and wizardry

dear Mr. Potter

if you would be willing to wait at the leaky cauldron for one of the school’s faculty to arrive and pick you up to show you around and help you gather all the things that you will need for the school term that would be perfect. We wouldn't want a child like yourself running around with no adults to look after you. I have already sent someone to pick you up from the leaky cauldron they should be on their way there now. Good day  
yours sincerely

headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, first class, grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock  
Supreme Mugwump, international Confed. Of wizards)

Safir wondered how this Albus Dumbledore found out so quickly of the fact that harry had not only left home without an adult but that he was at the Leaky cauldron. Looking at each other after reading the letter they both decided that they would write a letter back declining the offer of a chaperone for the duration of their stay at the leaky cauldron once the letter was sent with Crow. The two boys decided where they would be going first, Both agreed of course that the first stop would have to be the bank, with the second stop being a trunk store so that they would have somewhere to put everything when shopping. Then and only then could they worry about cloths and school supplies. 

Deciding to look at the list the first letter had indicated to, they both read:

Hogwarts school  
of witchcraft and wizardry

uniform  
first year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plane pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course books  
all students should have a copy of each of the following:  
the standard book of spells (grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
a history of magic by bathilda bagshot  
magical theory by Adalbert waffling  
a beginners guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
one Thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida spore  
magical draughts and potions by Arsenius Jigger  
fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt scamander  
the dark forces: a guide to self protection by Quentin Trimble

Other equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad  
parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks

After reading all of this the two decided that yes after they got out of the bank the first thing they would do is get their trunks then proceed to get cloths after which they would retrieve the other equipment at the various shops. They would also proceed to buy more than the required things that the letter indicated too. Deciding to leave immediately to start getting everything done before the day was out. They proceeded to go to the Tom to ask for directions.


	4. Chapter three

Chapter Three

Ground floor  
Leaky Cauldron, London  
Time 09:42am same day

  
Going back to the bar part of the Leaky Cauldron the boys started to head to Tom the bartender when Safir noticed a giant of a man sitting at the bar. As they got to the bar to ask Tom for help to get into the alley the man noticed Harry and seem to recognize him so he headed toward them. When he reached them he introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Now that the man was closer Safir and some of his creature spirits could sense that he seemed to be a half giant or at least have giant blood going through his veins.

He seemed friendly enough but Safir decided to stay in the shadows luckily he hadn't seemed to have notice Safir yet so he let Harry know that he was going to hide in the shadows and observe him. After which he made sure that Tom was the only one who could see, and hear him. He then asked Tom to be quiet about him and not let Hagrid know that there was another boy there. Safir promised Tom that if he did they would make sure to give him some extra money for his trouble, to this he readily agreed and stayed quiet.

  
Since he wouldn't leave them alone and he seemed kind, Safir told Harry to follow him, and that they still had time to get the rest of their shopping done when Hagrid left, and so Harry did as Safir told him too, though he rather shop with Safir then with Hagrid. Safir stayed in Harry's shadow so he would be able to follow them.

  
Alley Streets  
Diagon Alley, London  
Time 09:51am same day

Safir tried not to pay as much attention to their surroundings as possible and tried to pay more attention to Hagrid, and doing this paid off. It didn't seem as if he knew much but when they arrived at the bank he had Harry's vault key. Not only that but as soon as Harry was done getting the money he tried to put it back in his own pocket instead of giving it to Harry. So of course Safir used his ability to come out of any shadow to retrieve the key from Hagrid's pocket.

  
He had Mimic create a fake as quickly as possible and had that fall into Hagrid's pocket instead, Of course it would only last for a while but by the time he realized it was gone, he would be far away and by then they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. (By “they” Safir meant Hagrid and the one who sent him.) As long as Safir kept the key no one would know where it was although they would know that Harry had managed to get his money every year. Another thing Safir thought was odd was that he kept going on and on about Hogwarts business but in the end all he did was gather a small package from another vault. 

well yes the vault seem to be very well warded, more so than Harry's money vault, but it was almost as if he was boasting of the fact that he could gather the package for the headmaster. After leaving the bank he did look a little green so he sent them to Madam Malkin's by themselves, as he went to the bar for a pick me up. When they entered Harry was hurtled onto a small stand. As they pinned the clothes to fit Harry.

  
Safir felt extremely lucky that Harry and he were nearly the same height and everything, sure he may be about an inch or so taller but that doesn't seem to matter much in clothes. As Harry was standing there waiting for them to finish a blonde boy that seem to be around their age started talking to Harry. He seemed very rude and reminded Safir and Harry strongly of Harry's cousin Dudley. Luckily the measuring was finished before Harry could give his name to the boy and the two boys left the store just as quickly. 

By this time of course Hagrid had already returned and he had ice cream for Harry, lucky for Safir he was able to get some as well and it tasted rather good. After being told about the boy Hagrid tried to explain a few things to Harry, but as far as Safir and Harry could tell it seemed that there was some sort of house system that had made quite the rivalry in the Hogwarts students. This rivalry seem to be so big it even continued once you left the school, this Safir didn't like one bit and so made sure that Harry knew of his dis-like of the rivalry. After making sure that Harry would not fall into the same rivalry as the others seem to Safir realize that they had gotten to a bookstore called flourish and Blotts.

  
Unfortunately they couldn't gather as many books as they would have liked, but they were at least able to gather books for the school year. This as well as Malkin were two stores Safir planned on returning to when the half-giant left. Shortly after this they went to the apothecary and Safir had to make sure that the store owner was putting in fresh ingredients instead of the first and sometimes spoiled ingredients he could gather. Harry was quite noticeably distracted by all the ingredients in the shop and Safir couldn't blame him for all these ingredients were bizarre to say the least, but knowing Harry Safir thought that maybe he would be good in that class for it seemed to be very similar to cooking. 

Having been with Harry for as long as Safir had even he could tell that Harry loved cooking. After getting some of Harry's other materials like cauldrons and scales Hagrid brought them to the Eeylops owl Emporium, and got him a snowy white owl. It seemed that this owl really loved Harry as much as Harry seemed to love it. It was also clear to Safir that this owl was quite smart since it seemed to know that he was there all along but it didn't seem to mind.

If Safir could describe its behavior towards him, he would say it almost seemed as if it wanted to mother him as well but as it couldn't find him physically it contented itself with making sure Safir was there while pruning Harry's hair. After that they went to the wand store. As soon as both boys entered the store it seemed as if there was something calling out to them. Safir could tell that Harry fell it too because as soon as they entered he stiffened.

  
It was weird, Safir could not be sure if Harry heard it but he definitely heard voices calling out to him and a feeling of being somewhere filled with... well how else to call it but... Magic. Safir didn't understand why he could feel it but nevertheless he stayed inside Harry's shadow and watched as Harry got scared by the store owner. Safir notice that Harry was getting overwhelmed by the feeling. The store owner proceeded to measure and give Harry wands.

The more he gave Harry wands to try the happier he seemed to become. It was almost as if he rather enjoyed not finding the right wand for Harry. Like not finding it made it more fun or something. In the end however Harry acquired a wand that had its twin still in the store. The wand as the store owner said was made of three woods, Ivy, Elder, and Hawthorn with three wand cores as well, Basilisk skin, Billywig stinger, and one Hippogriff feather. While its twin had Cypress instead of Hawthorn wood and Veela hair instead of a Hippogriff feather.

The store owner said that it and its twin wand were odd wands and that he's never made anything like them. (Apparently the wands were made by an old ancestor of his and he like his father had lost hope in ever selling the set.) For some odd reason its twin seemed to call out to Safir. Oddly enough the store owner whose name Safir now remembered was Ollivandor knew this because he pretty much forced Harry to buy the set meaning both wands. After this Hagrid escorted them back to the leaky cauldron and told the boys to head back to their room errr... He told Harry to go back to his room then left looking rather confused about Harry getting two wands instead of one.

  
Alley Streets  
Diagon Alley, London  
Time 03:50pm same day

As soon as Hagrid left Safir came out from the shadows. They put away all the things Harry got in the room they were staying in, and when done they even had enough money to pay tom all he was owed and the extra he was promised. This time as they entered the alley both Harry and Safir were able to enjoy all the alley had to offer they headed back to the bank because safir wanted to check some things out. As soon as they arrived there both of them bowed to the goblins to each side of the entryway, to the goblins great amusement and surprise.

  
They did the same to the second set of goblins and fully entered the bank. They waited for one of the goblins to be free, then proceeded to go to him. "Well hello again, didn't expect to see you again so soon Mr. Harry and I see that you have chosen not to hide this time Mr. Safir. So what can I do for you two gentlemen this time?" The goblin said.

  
It was funny enough that they had gotten the same goblin that they had come to earlier with Hagrid. Smiling Safir asked the goblin "would it be possible to have a private chat? We wish to ask some things and we do not want others to hear." At this the goblins smiled or at least look like it smiled with its face it's hard to tell. "Of course gentlemen come this way" he said and gestured to one of the doors.

  
They followed him through the door and into a quiet and small office room. There was another goblin sitting behind the desk at the center of this room. The goblin who escorted them said something in a language that they did not understand and Safir assumed it to belong to the goblins. Then he told them to sit down and left.

  
When they sat down the goblin behind the desk said "hello Mr. Potter and Mr. Safir my name is Gornuk what can I do for you today?" Harry looked at Safir because he didn't know what they needed to come back to the bank for. So Safir spoke up "if you would be so kind as to give us a list of all the services you have so that we could know what we can and cannot do here in the future." It seemed that Gornuk like what Safir said because he smiled a very toothy smile. It was quite unnerving to Safir.

  
"But of course I'm surprised you don't know all of this already but well aside from managing your bank account which includes managing all your vaults as well as your will and all of your transactions. We manage your states if you have any, we are also in charge of letting you know whether you have a Lordship as well as managing all the financial aspects of said Lordship. We of course also have a service to clean out any curses in your estate if you come across any nasty curses that is. As we are excellent at breaking curses we also provide a service to check and cleanse you of any curses you may have. These curses do not just involves any blocks on magic but on the mind as well we are far better to deal with this than those at St. Mongo's. Is this all you wanted to know or do you have another reason for coming here?"

  
After hearing what the goblin said Safir thought 'perhaps it would be a good idea to see if we had any curses on us' so he asked the goblin if he could get them checked for curses of the mind and magic. Gornuk agreed and before they started this, Safir also asked if it was possible to get a full list of everything Harry owned and if there was a will from his parents. As it turned out there was not only a will but Harry had more vaults than they originally thought, also he would need to verify his's Lordship because apparently the Potters had a Lordship. But before Harry could verify the Lordship he had to cleanse himself before they could check because some of the curses could block the spell that they use for determining Lordship.

  
The Boys agreed to this and headed to where they were instructed to go. They were both checked one at a time, after that it was determined that Safir also had a magical core. 'So I too am a Wizard but my magical core was tampered with because of the experiments done on me by the white coats so that I was unregistered by most magical means.' Harry as it turns out had quite a lot of magical blocks on both his memory and his own magic according to the goblins he had 85% of his magic blocked and 60% of his mind was being blocked as well.

  
This was all removed once the goblins confirmed it. It took them almost 2 hours to remove it all. They were tired afterwards but they knew they had more things to do so they stayed awake and proceeded to head back to Gornuk who at this point had the list of Harry's assets as well as bank statements from the moment of his parents’ death to now, and his parents will. Harry wanted to do the will first so for that moment Safir tried to left him alone , but harry didn't let him by not let go of his hand.

  
The will Read as follows:  
This is the last Will and Testament of James Potter and Lilly Potter (ne Evans). We swear on our magic that we are of sound mind and body as of the time of this will, and all previous wills are nall and void. Before we start to hand out our affairs’ we wish to clarify one thing and list another. So to start if this is being read then we did not survive the war, and the Fidelius charm has failed.

  
Now with that we now know that we trusted the wrong friend. Contrary to popular belief our secret keeper was not Sirius Black, James best friend and brother in all but blood, but Peter Pettigrew. We did this because we know that everyone would assume that we had chosen Sirius and that the DeathEaters would be after him for this reason and it seems that if this is being read then we had made a mistake. Although Albus Dumbledore should know this as it was he who cast the spell in the first place.

  
Now In regards to the care of our son Harry, we request that the job of bringing him up goes to Sirius black and Remus Lupin together. Padfoot we know how much you wanted to look after harry yourself but we also know that if you do it alone then he'll end up worst then the Marauders.

  
Now in the event that Sirius and Remus cannot for whatever reason take care of harry then his care is to go to Severus Snape his second Godfather, and if the three previously stated cannot take him in then he is to go to his godmother Minerva McGonagall, and if she too cannot look after Harry then his care is to go to his second godmother Alice Longbottom and her husband Frank Longbottom, but if for whatever reason all of those named above are not able to care for Harry then he is to go to a good wizarding family.

  
Under no circumstances is Harry to go to Petunia and her husband. Now that that is out of the way we can now list what everyone gets...

Then it goes on to list money and other things given to other people. This people Harry and Safir assumed were friends of Harry's parents, as other hen Petunia they didn't seem to have any other relatives. This of course both upset and angered Harry because that's exactly what had happened. Instead of going to any one of these people he was sent to Petunia instead.

  
This of course angered Safir as well and unlike Harry who try to hold it all in he told the goblin exactly where Harry had been put. Needless to say the goblin was quite upset if not outright angry. The second thing they did was to go through Harry's estate list as well as all his finances as it turned out the man that they proceeded to remember was mentioned in Harry's Hogwarts letter as headmaster Albus Dumbledore seemed to have named himself Harry's guardian and was taking money from his accounts and putting them into others. One such account would change money into a Muggle bank account that was left for his aunt Petunia.

  
Apparently the word Muggle means a non-magical also it seems that unlike what she always said that Harry was a freeloader she was actually being paid quite well for taking care of Harry on a monthly basis too. Another account was to Albus Dumbledore, Like Petunia's it was a monthly thing. There were two other accounts that they did not understand, one was an account for a family called the Weasley and another was to a specific member of the family who was called Ginevra Weasley. Another thing that came to light was that apparently Harry had some kind of a marriage contract with this Ginevra person.

  
Of course they had to tell the goblin that they couldn't know who she was because they didn't even know who the Weasleys were and that Harry never even authorized that contract. The more he heard the angrier Gornuk seem to get. Luckily it seemed that Harry's estates were left untouched or were on able to be touched. After this Harry was presented with the Lordship ring.

  
But before he could accept it Gornuk decided it would be a good idea to use a ritual that would determine all Lordship's. In other words it seemed that it was possible to have more than one Lordship. This he did so on Harry and as it turned out it was a good idea since he not only had the potter Lordship he had quite a few others as well and these were:

from his mother side he had the Lordships of:  
Evans, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw

from his father's side he had the Lordships of:  
Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Peverell

Needless to say Harry had quite a lot more vaults and other assets added to the list of things he now owned. When they were done with him, Gornuk decided to do Safir as well and as it turns out Safir did have two Lordships and they belonged to Morgana and Merlin of all people, after being given their Lordship rings, And all the financial stuff was sorted they were given special bags that they could carry. It allowed them to access the money in there vaults without them having to constantly return to Gringotts, But just in case they needed to come in person they were given key rings full of keys. Harry of course had more keys than Safir's but that didn't matter to him.

  
After they were done with all that they decided that they would put the money that Harry retrieved earlier that day that he had left back into the bank and just use the bags to retrieve any money he needed. After doing so they both bid goodbye to Gornuk and left the bank. They then headed back to Madam Malkin's this time they gathered casual and every day clothes for Harry while gathering school as well as casual and every day for Safir. Using Harry's lists of books they went back to flourish and blotts and gathered a second copy of schoolbooks for Safir.

  
Then they proceeded to look through the books and gather any books they thought would be necessary for them as well as some language books. They also decided to look up books that spoke of the culture of the wizarding world as well as an introduction book for what was called Muggle-born's. Muggle-borns being a witch or wizard who was born to two non-magical parents. After this they left the store and gathered up a second set of all the other equipment’s including going back to the apothecary to gather a second set of ingredients only this time Safir personally made sure to gather the ingredients himself.

  
After that they went back to the Emporium to see if Safir could find an animal for himself too. As it turned out he did find one it was a crow. According to the store owner the crow did not seem to like people and he was afraid that the crow would not like Safir either, however as soon as Safir let the crow out of its cage it flew right to his shoulder just like Harry's owl when Hagrid bought her for him. They found out that the crow was a male and after buying it they decided that they wanted to make sure that they had everything they needed to take care of their wands so they headed back to Ollivandor's shop to see if he had any tips for taking care of wands.

  
As it turns out he actually had more than that, he sold kits that were made specifically for taking care of wands, as well as holsters to hold them on their body without having to constantly carry them in their hand or put them in their pockets. This was of course a good thing so they decided on getting special holsters that would retrieve their wands should they accidentally let them fall from their hands as well as a few other features. It only occurred to Harry after they left that Ollivandor didn't seem surprise to see Safir. Nevertheless after this they went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

  
It was getting late and they were getting quite tired from the day’s events. When they arrived Tom was more than willing to bring them their meals up to their room. They proceeded to eat the meals after putting everything away and coming up with names for their birds. Harry's owl was named Hedwig and Safir's crow was named eclipse, after that they went to sleep.


	5. Chapter four

Chapter Four

Room 5  
Leaky Cauldron, London  
Time 06:00Am

A few days later it was time to head to the school as Harry's first term was about to start. Both boys had quickly gathered all of their things from the room at the leaky cauldron and after dressing and packing they were both ready to leave. Safir asked his Mimic to help them bring the luggage so of course he did. Both boys had also decided that they would wear Muggle clothing until they got into the train then they would change. Taking a look at the ticket they realize something, the platform number was not one that they knew existed in the train station, so they decided to ask the bartender if he knew of any secret entrance to platform 9 3/4 station.

  
Tom had told them that indeed there was and then he proceeded to explain how to get onto the platform. When he was done discussing this he gave them take away because they had very little time to make it to Kings Cross station. So they decided to rush or at least pretend to be rushing out. Once they left the eyes of Tom they use safir's shadow walk to get to Kings Cross. At this point they both decided that it would be better if only Harry showed up so of course Safir once again hid in his shadows.

  
Using the trick that Tom had given him Harry casually walked through the barrier closing his eyes at the last minute out of instinct, but opened them when he realized that he should've already hit something. If what his eyes were seeing were true he was in a large platform full of people some were wearing Muggle clothes while others were wearing Wizarding cloaks. But what caught his eye the most was the nice big red steam engine train. It was not only huge but it also had the words Hogwarts express written on its side in large gold fancy letters. Harry started heading for the train deciding it would be better if he just rushed in or at least it would be easier for Safir if he went in as soon as possible so they could both change before others entered his compartment if he could find a compartment empty that is.

  
After quickly rushing through the crowd then finding a nice empty compartment Safir came out and after pulling out their school clothes from the trunks they quickly put them on. After that Safir quickly hid in the shadows again but not before putting Harry's trunk on the rack using his creatures for help, his own trunk he had the creatures hold on to it once again. No sooner had Safir hid in his shadows that the compartment door opened and a small boy with red hair was standing in front of the open door after looking around he said sorry and left. After this Harry decided to sit down and read one of his schoolbooks that he had taken out of his trunk before Safir had put it up on the rack above his head. Just before the train started to move the boy with the red hair had opened the door once again and asked if it was possible for him to sit down here because all the other compartments were full.

  
Not seeing any harm in this Harry let the boy sit down in his compartment. The short time after the boy came in and sat down Harry decided that he ought to try and make friends so he started by putting his hand out to the boy and saying "um? Hello my name is Harry Potter and..." As soon as he said his name the boy who was shaking his hand at that time seemed to have suddenly been petrified. But after a moment he seemed to shake it off and continue shaking Harry's hand. "Well um hi Harry my name is Ronald Weasley but everyone calls me Ron." But after this moment it seemed as if some kind of floodgates had been opened because Ron had chosen to start asking question after question, to Safir it seemed as if Harry was overwhelmed thus he didn't answer all of them and just sat there waiting for Ron to finish.

  
Safir didn't really like the way this was going but he would give Ron the benefit of the doubt for now. Sometime later a woman with a trolley had come and Harry who had never gotten the chance to eat as many sweets had bought two of everything and brought it into the compartment after a bit of quiet he shared the snacks with Ron as well as making sure that Safir got a hold of some of the snacks and ate in the shadows. At some point in their snack eating marathon Ron had given Harry his first chocolate frog card. Reading the card over Harry's shoulders and sticking to those shadows Safir noticed that the card read:

Albus Dumbledore  
currently headmaster of Hogwarts  
considered by many the greatest Wizard of modern times,  
Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the  
dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the  
twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy  
with his partner, Nicholas flamel. Professor Dumbledore  
enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

  
Taking a good look at the picture Safir's only thought was so this is the man who ruined Harry's life or tried to. He didn't really like him and it seemed to him that Harry was having similar thoughts with what happened at the bank a few days back but he managed to keep his emotions in and pocketed the frog card he guessed even if the man was bad to him he might as well collect the frog cards they seemed like a really nice thing to collect especially when you've never had anything to collect before maybe he could turn it into a hobby of his. Before retreating into the shadows completely Safir asked Harry if he could save him any doubles he got he would like to collect the frog cards too. After a while of eating the two boys in the compartment started talking about the school year and spells eventually Ron pulled out his wand and was about to perform a spell when a girl with long brown hair and a boy who seemed too nervous to actually be anywhere out in the outside world, open the compartment door.

  
Like them she too had already changed into her robes and as soon as she opened the compartment door she said "has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." both Harry and Ron had looked at each other before saying that they did not but the girl had already had her mind on something else. "Oh" she said "are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down in the compartment as if she had been asked to be there and looked expectantly at Ron. Ron seemed nervous at this point but nonetheless went through with the spell. As expected the spell was not an actual spell or lease Safir had expected it.

  
It was apparently a spell that his twin elder brothers had told him which meant it was not a real spell. Nevertheless the girl decided to comment about this as well. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" She said but without letting Ron answer she continued "well, it's not very good. Is it? (Again without letting Ron answer she continued) I've tried a few sample spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I heard, I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough, I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" At this she finally stopped to let them answer (dose she not need to breathe or something) safir wondered.

  
So of course Ron answered first “um? ... Well my name is Ronald Weasley but everyone just calls me Ron." After that he looked at Harry who then proceeded to speak in a small voice as he had got in overwhelmed once again by the fact that people seem to actually want to speak to him. "Well you see... um... my name is ... Harry Potter nice to ah... Meet you." At this it seemed once again like his name or something had opened up a dam of questions again. But after things calmed down the last boy was able to finally say his name since now Ron and Harry were staring at him expectantly.

  
He too seemed to be afraid of the attention. "Ah Well... My name is... Neville Longbottom but most people just call me Nev." once Neville had said this Harry scooted over and patted the chair next to him. Silently he asked me to find and bring Neville back his toad. So of course I had my creatures search the whole train for his toad and when I found it I brought it back to this compartment making it look like it hopped back into the compartment.

  
Once Neville saw the toad he quickly grabbed it before it could run away again. Shortly after this the four of them were talking calmly about different things. Ron had eventually talked to them about a Wizarding game called Quidditch. When he heard that Harry had no idea what the game was he explained. And just as he was finishing this explanation the door to their compartment once again opened And there standing in front of the door was the boy from Madam Malkin's but this time he had to others with him.

  
With these two boys behind him he looked more and more like the bully he was and with an air of superiority he asked "I've heard Harry Potter is somewhere on this train have any of you seen him?" Harry at once said no and made sure that the others did not contradict him. It was evident in his posture that he didn't like this boy so the others were quick to act as Harry was not even their in their compartment. Once the boy had left with the two others the compartment occupants rounded on him. And he explained to them how he had met the boy at the clothing store when he was out shopping and how he didn't like the way the boy was acting it reminded him too much of Dudley. This last bit of statement garnered quite the odd looks. So he proceeded to explain to them that Dudley was his cousin and he was a bully and his favorite thing to bully was of course him of all people.

  
This statement got him a few sympathetic looks. Despite their initial attitudes since after talking for a while it seemed that the four would become good friends. Soon though the train began to slow down. Hermione accompanied by Harry who was also already wearing his robes stood outside the compartment as the other two Dawn their own robes. Going back into the compartment they all split the candy that was left leaving the compartment because as soon as they had finished it was time to leave the train.

  
Deciding to go together they followed Hagrid who had been yelling for the first years onto a beach that had a fleet of boats, but what caught their eyes were not the boats but the school. It was a very beautiful large castle with turrets and towers and looking very old but still new at the same time. It seemed that the night sky and mountains behind it only emphasized its beauty but eventually they all had to stop looking at the Castle and head into the boats. Seeing as it was only four to a boat the four new friends sat in the boat together. Once everyone was seated Hagrid called the boats to begin moving and like he said the boats began to move themselves through the lake.

  
At one point they had to duck less they fall off their boats from a curtain of ivy that was hanging from part of the castle that they were underneath. Once they were all off the boats in a dock underneath the school Hagrid knocked on the door and a stern looking woman answered. The woman was wearing emerald green robes and had her long black hair tied in a bun around the back, she was also tall with a stern looking face. As soon as safir finished examining her, Hagrid said "the firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Which she replied "thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here." With this Hagrid left and Harry and all the other students were hurtled into a large hall that looked like it could fit the entirety of the Dursley's house in it.

  
To safir's amusement the Hall was lit medieval style with torches instead of light bulb fixtures. The walls were made of stone with a ceiling so high from the floor you could not see what they look like clearly. With the large marble staircase across the hall from them as well, all in all the entrance looked like it came from the old Victorian era. Following the Professor they were led into what looked like a side room as they were passing by both safir and Harry heard what sounded like a large group of people coming from behind a large double doors next to the door they were entering. Guessing that perhaps the other students were already there and sitting down for perhaps lunch or dinner safir wondered why they would bring them into another room instead of bringing them to the main hall or whatever it was called really.

  
After bringing them there, the teacher left them in the room letting them know that they would be sorting them into the houses soon. This of course led to all the students around Harry panicking. Harry himself didn't look much better safir could clearly see that Harry was panicking as well though it didn't seem like the others seem to notice. Hermione the girl that was with them in the train had started rehearsing a bunch of spells that she had apparently already tried wondering which one she would need. Ron as he said he wanted to be called, seemed to be wondering out loud if his brothers lied about the sorting too, considering what they already lied about once.

  
Needless to say they apparently told him that he would have to wrestle a troll or something like that. On the other hand it seemed that Neville was too busy trying to keep a hold of his toad (honestly he should probably put that thing in a tank). After a bit of panicking from all of the students one of them suddenly screamed. As it turns out it seemed that there were ghosts living in this castle and after an introduction with the ghosts the same teacher returned letting them know that it was time for their sorting. Making the students form a line, she led them out into the other room.

  
This room was large too. Starting from the double doors that open to the room there are four large picnic style tables lined up parallel to one another leading to a rise on the floor with one large table that stood horizontal to them all. In these tables you could clearly see the students. safir having heard that there seem to be four houses figured that there was one table for each house meaning that the fifth table that sat at the back of the room on the floor rise must be a table for the teachers as it seemed that only adults were sitting at that table. Sitting at the center of the table safir noticed that a man resembling the photo of Albus Dumbledore from the card was sitting there.

  
He decided to try and ignore the man for the time being as he remembered that the card also stated that he was the current headmaster to the school. Trying to distract himself from the rage boiling in his mind safir decided to look up and for the first time notices that it seemed as if the room opens up into the sky. It seems that the skies clear today. Looking back down he notices that all the students have already been hurtled up to the back table where the teachers were. safir rushes up to Harry surprised that no one seemed to notice that Harry's shadow stayed behind at the door.

  
Taking his place by Harry's feet as his shadow he managed to come in time to hear Hermione saying "it's bewitched to look like this guy outside I read about it in Hogwarts: a history." As soon as he arrived after listening to Hermione safir noticed that there was a stool on front of the teachers table and on top of the stool the teacher put a large pointed wizard’s hat. This Hat clearly had seen better days, it was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. Wondering why everyone seemed to start looking at the hat safir and harry did so as well and waited. To their surprise the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened like a mouth, and just like that the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
but don't judge on what you see,  
i'll eat myself if you can find  
a smarter hat then me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat  
and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
the sorting hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
where dwell the brave of heart,  
their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
sat Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
where they are just and loyal,  
those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
and not afraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
where those of wit and learning,  
will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
you'll make your real friends,  
those cunning folk use any means  
to achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flat!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I am a thinking cap!"

Everyone in the whole room burst into a loud applause at the end of that song. At this the hat just went silent again. When the loud clapping was done the teacher from before who had apparently gone off somewhere earlier while the hat was singing came back next to the hat and stool with a large role of apparently parchment, and as soon as all the noise died down she said "when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted..." After that she started listing all the students in the line with Harry. Safir tuned out the names of all the students and their house in till it hit the first of the four that were in their compartment. The first to be sorted turned out to be Hermione Granger and she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

  
The second of the group to be sorted was Neville Longbottom and he too was sorted into Ravenclaw. Taking a quick glance at the teachers table with the sorting of those two Safir noticed that when those two were sorted it seemed that the headmaster looked upset much to safir's amusement. Since it seemed that the students were being called in alphabetical order both Safir and Harry were surprised (and to Harry's sadness) when the teacher passed Harry when they reach the p's. So instead where the next one of the compartment to be sorted should have been Harry it was actually ron instead, and much to his disappointment was sorted into Slytherin. When the rest of the sorting was done and only Harry was left the teacher finally said his name.

  
Like the time in the compartment it seemed that as soon as everyone heard his name they started whispering and saying many things causing Harry to become uncomfortable, so Harry rushed to the stool put the hat on and before safir knew it darkness fell over his eyes, and he heard a voice saying "Hmm... What's this... There's two of you?... Ah I see... There seems to be some kind of mental connection between the two of you, very well let us see what we can do now... Oh? So one of you doesn't want to be seen yet?... Ah that might be a good idea if those memories are true. But I guess I will sort you as well just so that when you finally show yourself you have somewhere to go." At this it seemed that the hat would've continued if it hadn't been for the fact that Harry finally interrupted the other voice. "What do you mean mental connection are you talking about the ability to still hear Safir when no one else can?"   
"I was wondering when he was going to realize that"   
"what do you mean by that Safir?"   
"What ... oh you heard that?"   
"Yes why wouldn't I?"   
"Well you see I was thinking that. I never actually said that out loud"   
"Oh"   
"Yes, yes, this is all very good boys but let's get back to the sorting shall we?" Both boys said "sorry" at the same time.

  
"Now getting back to the sorting it seems that this is going to be a fun one considering the two of you are not only similar but out right twin like in mind, and if that wasn't fun enough it seems that the two of you could really go into any house. Though I can still see how Slytherin house more than the others could probably cultivate you two better than the others but this does not mean that you do not belong in the other houses... Oh what a dilemma. So where should I put you two?..." After that he seemed to trail off for a bit.

  
Once the hat finished his last little rent Harry said at once "put us both in Slytherin one of our friends there already and I really like that all real friends thing that you mentioned earlier in your song if that is true then that is where I want to be. I'm sure I can still keep my friendship with the two that went to Ravenclaw at the very least right?"

  
"I guess that you can from what I have seen it seems that Ravenclaw and Slytherin still remained friends very well that I shall put you two in SLYTHERIN" the last word in that sentence was said out loud.

  
As soon as Harry removed the hat from his head, it seemed that everyone quieted down to the point where only those at the Slytherin table were doing any of the real clapping. Looking up quickly back to the headmaster safir noticed that he seemed to get angrier and angrier with every step closer to the Slytherin table that Harry took. Harry walked silently over to the table and sat next to Ron, who was smiling sheepishly. Other than the Slytherin's the only others who were clapping were Hermione and Neville from Ravenclaw table. After that Harry and Ron took to eating with Harry every so often removing things from his plate and feeding it to safir who took it from the shadows underneath the table.

  
Harry did his best to make sure no one else noticed but despite that it seemed that the blonde from the shop noticed it, though Harry and safir did not realize this. When all the food was done they were forced to sing a song by the headmaster then proceeded to be given certain rules about a forbidden Forest as well as a third floor corridor. After the announcements two people known as the prefects escorted all the first year students down to apparently the dungeons where the Slytherin common room seem to have been. The male prefect proceeded to state the password for the new common room loud enough for all the first years to hear after which he proceeded to tell them all to not only remember the password but that there were not to give it to any student from another house, as well as that the password changes every other week so if they wanted the new password they would have to find it at the notice board in the common room. With that they entered the common room and proceeded to split the group of first years into two, one was led by the male prefect and was made up of all boys the other was led by the female prefect and was made up of all the girls.

  
The two groups were led to their dorms which turned out to have been split between males and females hence why they needed the splitting into two groups’ thing. After that it seemed that Harry was too exhausted to do anything else so safir advised him to get ready for bed and he did so quickly switching into his pajamas after finding out which bed was his and he then went to sleep. Safir was not all that sleepy yet since he hadn't done much and as he has far more energy than Harry ever did. So he proceeded to spend his time mapping out the school of Hogwarts so that when Harry woke up tomorrow they would not get lost. To map out the school he used his creatures to take a look throughout the entire Castle sticking to the shadows he was able to get an entire map in his head of the beautiful structure they were now to spend their entirety of the school year in.

  
When this was done he did begin to feel a little exhausted so he decided to go to sleep in a hidden part of Harry's bed.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

  
Hogwarts’s Grounds  
Hogwarts School, Scotland  
Time 06:00Am

As it turns out mapping out the whole school for Harry turned out to be a good idea on Safir's part because outside of classes Harry seem to be too distracted with all the whispering that was going around him to really pay attention to where he was going. People kept doubling back just to see him as well which made it even harder for Harry to pay attention to where he was going. if it hadn't been for safir pointing out where they had to turn or which door they had to go through Harry would've probably been lost one too many times today already, and if that didn't make it hard enough try the fact that if he hadn't been keeping an eye out Harry probably would have fallen for the castles many traps like the steps that led somewhere else on a Friday and the vanishing steps that you had to remember to jump and of course this is not including the doors that you had to ask politely in order to enter or tickle them in the right place and of course we cannot forget the doors that weren't actually doors but walls. This was made even harder considering that everything in this castle seemed to move, the stairs move so did the people in the portraits and Harry swears that he once saw one of the armor statues move. This of course was also not helped by the fact that the ghosts didn't seem to be much help at all.

  
Sure the bloody Baron was nice enough to Harry since he became a slytherin but The other ghosts seem to be not much Help at all for instance there was peeves the poltergeist. He only seem to enjoy causing trouble for students. This of course would all be very funny but it was hard to laugh when he was doing things to you as well, and safir swears peeves knows he exist because sometimes it's almost as if he was looking right at him, as if he was trying to figure out how to get to him with one of his pranks. Now of course if you think that peeves was the worst thing that could happen at this school then you're wrong. Even worse than peeves was a man by the name of Argus Filch.

  
He is the caretaker of the school. Now you're probably wondering why he is worse than peeves well you see it seems he wishes to bring back medieval style punishments to the school but as he apparently can't he takes it out on the students and that means Harry and company which does not sit well with safir of course. Not to mention it seems he has a rather nasty pet of a Cat which he named Mrs. Norris. (I swear that Cat can see me. safir thinks to his creatures.) As for the classes well those looked like allot of fun, for instance the herbology class, which was taught by professor sprout.

  
She taught them how to take care of strange plants. Then there was history of magic taught by a ghost named professor Binns. Although that class was not exciting in the lease despite being taught by a ghost something happened that safir didn't understand, Though Harry could probably explain it better than he could he too didn't understand it and they wouldn't for some time. You see while harry was at binns' class he fell asleep. Now this is not what happened that the two boys didn't understand, it's what happened afterwards that they didn't understand.

  
For harry it was like one moment he was at binns' class sitting in his chair staring at the ghost teacher and the next thing you know he was sitting at his bed, back in the slytherin common room, but something was off about the room. There was an extra door and this one was made out of what looked like black marble with a white garden anemone flower carved into it at its center. Truth be told harry only knew the name of that flower because he saw it in the gardening book that he had to memorize due to having to deal with Petunia's gardens. So deciding to get up from the bed he walk towards the extra door. Getting closer he noticed that there was quite a lot of detail for a carved sketch of a flower.

  
Pushing the door open harry came to a hallway made of more black marble. He thought it odd that he could see the color of the floor because the hallway he was in was pitch black. This darkness was weird too because there were actually orbs of light every so often in the hallway, spaced between what looked like more black marble doors. These doors however didn't have flowers but names. Seeing as there was not much in this new place to do harry went closer to the door across from the one he came from and saw the name "snaky" on the door in white.

  
Deciding it wouldn't hurt to try, he open the door. It opened to a large chamber made out of packed Sand. The room was circular with a large round indent in the center filled with pillows. Four pillars stood right outside what would be the four corners of the indent had it been a square. Harry saw what appeared to be the body of a giant snake within the pillows.

  
As he prepared to close the door and turn around it moved, and he stared in horrified fascination as it weaved in and out of the pillows but what surprised him even more had to be when its head popped out or rather the top-half of its body. You see the top half was of a human male who seemed to be in his mid-20s or so. He had long braided green hair, and black eyes. When it noticed harry it tilted its head sideways and with a questioning look asked " how did you get here little Harry?" But before harry could ask it how it knew his name he heard another voice.

  
This one he recognized, it was Safir and he asked "hi there Harry, how did you get in here?" Turning around harry did indeed see safir only he looked about five years old instead of 11 and he was wearing a black sleeveless tank top with black loose pants. Just about the only color in his clothing was an embroidered white garden anemone going from his left side towards his right on his shirt. Despite the question safir looked up at harry and smiled then said “oh well never mind that, please come here and follow me. Oh! I'm sorry to disturb your nap snaky."

  
Snaky only nodded and returned to burying itself back into the pillows. As they walked away from the door it closed behind them without needing to be pushed closed. They walked right back through the hall and from this side of the door that harry had first used to get here there was a door that looked like it lead to the dorms in the slytherin common room, the only difference being that the store had the symbol of a lightning bolt in its center carved in white. Next to it was the door that Safir was taking harry to, there was a large set of double doors also carved in the black marble that the rest of this hall seem to be made out of, and like his shirt on this door too was a white garden anemone stemming from the left side so it only covered the left door while the right door was left nearly blank. Entering this door he found himself in a very comfy room.

  
The center of the room was dominated by a large table that seemed to be displaying a map of the Castle. The table was surrounded by beanbag chairs. Harry counted seven chairs in total, the room was spacious as well and allowed for movement around each chair without having to bother the occupant in it. On either side of the wall there was a large photograph. One photograph seemed to be of safir and a tall man.

  
The man wore a red coat and a red cowboy hat. He had long black hair that reminded harry of professor Snape's only a little longer and a little wavier. They were hugging or more accurately the man was hugging safir. Both the man and safir had smiles on their faces, though safir's was a little more on the shy side. In the other photograph it had safir standing next to harry and next to him there was Ron and next to Ron there was Neville and next to him was Hermione.

  
In the photograph they were standing in front of Hogwarts School and smiling. Around these photographs there seem to be a lot of bookshelves stacked to the top with books of every size. On the wall opposite the entrance there was a spiral staircase made of what appeared to be some sort of silver metal. Well I say staircase but it was more of a large pole leading up to a second floor balcony with a set of metal steps circling it till it reached the second floor. In the second floor there was only a door.

  
This door however had many chains wrapped around it almost as if someone was trying to keep other people out of the room which harry assume that that may be true. Sitting down in one of the beanbag chairs safir waved his hand to offer Harry a seat before beginning to talk. "Well since you're here might as well say it so welcome to my mind maze. You are currently in what I guess you could call a manifestation of my mind though how did you get in here, I have no idea since I have yet to invite you in. Though I did intend to invite you in eventually.”

  
"So wait we're in your mind?" Harry asked. Nodding in confirmation safir then proceeded to explain about the hallway with black doors and how it turned out to be a visual so that he can keep track of the mental connections he has with his creatures. However he was unaware of the fact that there was a door that led to Harry's mind. Though now he knows where it is and he thinks that they can definitely use it to communicate with each other without talking out loud or even being in the same place. Safir spent the rest of history class teaching harry how to use the door in his mind as well as how to keep awareness of his surroundings as he was in his own mind or Safir's in this case.

  
Harry thinks safir only thought it weird because he had not expected to have a mental connection between them without even creating one. During his time learning how to use his mind scape Harry did manage to be friend some of Safir's creatures aside from the ones that he had personally used in front of him. Among them Harry met one called mimic who was a doppelgänger therefore had the ability to change forms and always took on the form that safir felt to be a parental figure for him. In this case it turned out to be the man in the red jacket that was in one of those two photos on the walls in his mind scape. He also met siren, poison wing, dashrunner, and messenger.

  
Siren was a colossus and therefore she was a giant. The other name for these creatures was living Castle or at least that's what safir told Harry. She looked like a giant mermaid. But instead of scales she had what looked like a collage of ruined buildings forming her tail as well as covering up her chest area, and around her head like a crown. She hardly spoke and when she did it sounded more like her voice was all around you.

  
Poison wing looked like a giant vulture made out of some kind of black liquid similar to tar and yet solid enough that its shape remained. Unfortunately harry was not allowed to go anywhere near him or even touch his body but they did speak from afar for a bit and he had a raspy yet screechy voice. Dashrunner looked more like a giant deer but its head was odd in shape and it also had claws instead of hooves. (*) As for messenger well ... He looks like a human sized sunflower with an eye instead of a pad of pollen in its center. Although harry did not see it he was told by safir that he has a series of sharp teeth underneath his pedals where his mouth is.

  
After that incident in history class there was professor Flitwick teaching charms class. He was a small professor who Safir later found out was part creature more specifically part goblin. When he was doing roll call and reached Harry's name he fell off his chair which he had stacked a couple of books on it so he can see his class on front of his desk. After that was professor McGonagall's class. She taught them Transfiguration.

  
As soon as all the students got into her class and sat down she began by giving them a strict but clear message that they should not mess around in her class less she sends them out with detention. She even went so far as to threaten them with kicking them out of the class if they didn’t behave. After having to take a bunch of notes everyone was given a matchstick, Harry managed to take a second matchstick by pretending he somehow lost his first and giving his first one to Safir to practice on, They were then ordered to turn it into a needle. Most likely due to their connection or something else we both managed to turn them into needles on the first try luckily no one saw them or more accurately saw Harry do it so he was able to turn it back and then pretend to still be trying. He pretended to take about three tries before getting it right.

  
After that Harry spent the rest of the class trying to teach Ron how to turn the match into a needle. He unfortunately does not have many classes with Hermione and Neville because of the fact that they were in Ravenclaw and he had most of his classes with Gryffindor, but as they were all given the same work they decided to work together when they can. But it seemed that not all his classes would be as entertaining and as fun as everyone thought for as it turns out the class that both Harry and Safir had been waiting so desperately for turned out to be a total joke, though Safir dose believe that has more to do with the teacher Quirrell than anything else. You see he teaches the defense against the dark arts class or the DADA for short, but thanks to a stutter no one could understand a thing. For some reason mimic says that he believes that the stutter is fake.

  
This of course made Safir decide to keep a better eye on him after all why would a teacher need to fake a stutter. And if this wasn't bad enough his room smelled heavily of garlic as well. It also seemed that he was willing to make up ridiculous reasons as to why he had his turban. He claimed that it was some kind of thank you for getting rid of a zombie but when someone in the class asked him what he used to get rid of the zombie, Professor Quirrell started talking about the weather. Another thing that Safir thought was odd was the fact that with his connection to Harry he was able to feel that Harry seem to be feeling some kind of pain in his forehead every time he looked at the stuttering professor.

  
This he decided that he would look more into when he got the chance for, but now he decided he would map out the rest of the school when Harry went to sleep, that or perhaps get started on his own homework and class work even though the teachers would not get a hold of it until they decided that it be okay to let him be seen. By Friday Safir's help was no longer needed, you see that was the day that Harry was able to make it to the Great Hall all on his own. Harry asked Ron over breakfast that day "what have we got today?" Ron answered with "double potions with Gryffindors. Our head of house Snape is the professor of that class, wonder if the rumors are true oh well, we'll see if it's true today won't we?"

  
Just then the owls arrived with the mail and to their surprise Hedwig came to Harry with a letter, and next to her came an old owl that looked like that flight would be its last. When it landed it went right into Ron’s soup. Getting the owl out of his soup Ron took one look at it and after getting it off of the owl he ran out of the great hall much too every one’s surprise. Harry also took his own letter and ran after Ron, seeing this Safir took food for the three of them while trying not to be seen and followed them. Finding the two of them in a nearby classroom he made sure that no one else was there and that no one else could hear them.

  
This turned out to be a good idea because as soon as Safir put up the sound barrier the letter Ron was holding folded itself into a set of paper lips and started yelling out its content out loud.

  
RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY  
HOW DARE YOU GO INTO SLYTHERIN AFTER THAT DARK LORD IN TRANING! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF WEASLY! I WILL BE HAVING WORDS WITH YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS! YOU WILL BE GETTING A RESORTING OR I WILL HAVE YOU OUT OF THIS FAMILY DO YOU HERE ME YOUNG MAN? I DO HOPE YOU WILL NOT DISAPPOINT US AGAIN! WE WILL BE SEEING YOU SOON TO FIX THIS I HOPE!

  
After that it tore itself apart then set itself on fire. Calming down Ron took some time and it took Harry promising to help him fix it without getting him disowned. Thankfully they still had time for Harry to read his own letter as well as for the three to eat the food Safir took, though the food was a little hard to get to Harry without being seen by Ron. Harry’s letter was a lot nicer to read and helped lift up both their spirits a bit.

Dear Harry,  
I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like  
to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?  
I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an  
Answer back with Hedwig.  
Hagrid

Taking a quill from his backpack Harry replied with:

Dear Hagrid,  
Yes please see you later at your hut at three.  
Can I bring some friends over as well?  
Harry

  
This he wrote on the back of the letter and send it with Hedwig. After that they headed off to Snape's class to see if he would favor them for being in his house and to see if he could do anything for Ron as well. As it turns out the rumors were not completely true or at least they were not for Harry and asking Snape for help with Ron’s problem soon became out of the question. You see like professor Flitwick, Snape stopped at Harry's name, but unlike the other professor Snape openly mocked Harry by saying "Ah yes, Harry Potter our new... Celebrity" a lot of students started snickering at this. Harry on the other hand did his best to ignore the slide on his name.

  
After roll call Snape went into a tirade about the subtle art of potion making. Safir didn't really pay much attention to it all especially since all he was doing was bragging about how beautiful it all was and whatever else he said. He did however start to pay attention as soon as it looked like Snape was going to start asking some questions to the students. It was lucky that he did especially considering that Snape decided to put Harry on the spotlight once again much to his annoyance. "Potter /Snape said/ what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

  
Entering Harry's mind scape Safir had Harry pretend to be thinking as the both of them reviewed the school book they bought. Unfortunately it turns out that answer was not in our school book, but luckily for them one of Safir's creatures knew the answer. So with the answer being given to him by poison wing Harry said "draught of living death professor “as soon as Harry gave the answer the professor replied with "Tut, Tut fame clearly... Wait... yes that is... correct... Right so where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" This time Harry knew it right away as it had actually been in there textbook, therefore without hesitation he answered "in the stomach of a goat professor" for a few minutes the professor looked to be stumped. After a few minutes of openly gaping at Harry he stated still in what looked like to be a bit of shock "yes correct again Mr. Potter now for the last question. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
Again Harry pretended to think while they both looked through the book. As it turns out they found the answer not in there potions book but in there Herbology book. Harry then proceeded to answer with "they're one and the same professor they also go by the name of aconite." Again the professor looked to be in shock for a few seconds before composing himself and barking out "well why aren't you all writing this down" before waving his wand at the blackboard and causing a series of instructions to write themselves on the board.

  
After which they proceeded to follow the instructions while creating there potions Safir managed to create the potion by making it in a pocket dimension while Harry worked on his potion with Ron. Luckily for them there were no other incidents in class though the professor did manage to make everyone nervous by skulking around everyone. This he did more so around Harry, if Safir didn't know any better he would think he was trying to intimidate Harry into botching up his potion. Not liking this one bit Safir decided he would try to investigate why the professor seemed to hate Harry so much even though this is the first time that they met. Perhaps he could look into the history of Harry's parents and this professor, but of course he decided to do all of this later when he wasn't in class with Harry.   
On their way to their next class Harry got a letter from Hagrid indicating that yes he can bring his friends over if he wished. This of course made Harry smiled despite everything that happened in potions class. At five to three Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville met up at the entrance to the school and headed out to the front yard were Hagrid's hut was. This hut was at the edge of the forbidden forest. It was a small wooden hut.

  
Hagrid had a crossbow and a pair of galoshes next to the front door. When they knocked on the door they could hear Hagrid yelling "back, Fang back" a few minutes later Hagrid opened the door, but before they could say anything Hagrid said "hang on... Back, Fang" then he let them in, He struggled to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound which we all assumed was Fang. Inside the hut was only one room. This room was clearly the kitchen/living room/bedroom for Hagrid there was one other small room that was clearly the bathroom to one side. After setting themselves on the … I suppose kitchen table Hagrid offered them some rock cakes and tea.

  
Everyone politely turned down the rock cakes’ but accepted the tea. After introducing everyone Harry told Hagrid about all of his classes he also then proceeded to rant about Snape's class. At the end of his rent Harry said "he really seems to hate me and I don't know why I mean I am in his house and all yet he treats me like I am a Gryffindor." but Hagrid only said "rubbish ... Why should he hate you? Anyways how's yer brother Charlie?" This last part was directed at Ron "I like him a lot... Great with animals." He continued before Ron could answer.

  
While Ron told Hagrid about Charlie and his current line of work with dragons Harry started looking around. Noticing a piece of paper underneath the tea cozy Harry gently pulled it out from underneath and started reading, Safir read over his shoulder.

  
Gringotts break in latest  
Investigations continue into the break-in at grin-  
gotts on 31st July, widely believed to be the work of  
dark wizards or witches unknown.  
gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing  
Had been taken. The vault that was searched had in  
Fact been emptied the same day.  
"But we're not telling you what was in there,  
So keep your noses out if you know what's good  
For you," said a gringotts spokesgoblin this after-  
noon.

  
Going back into his mind scape Harry called out to Safir and they began to discuss over what they just read. To anyone outside it looked more like Harry had spaced out for a bit. Somewhere along the line of there chat Hermione asked Harry if he was okay. Harry told her that he was just thinking about what he read in this paper and showed her the news article. After reading the article Hermione as Hagrid about the article unfortunately Hagrid only looked away and offered them more rock cakes.

  
After returning to the castle and say goodbye to Hermione and Neville, Ron and Harry returned to the slytherin common room and headed for bed. As Safir was preparing to once again search through the castle Harry caught him preparing to leave. "safir where are you going?" He asked him, and Safir replied with "I mapping out the rest of the Castle. I know it's late but would you like to come along?" After thinking for a bit Harry nodded his head and got ready for a bit of snooping around.

  
Using Safir's power to hide in the shadows they manage to escape the eyes of the teachers as they roamed the halls. They didn't know how but during their search they ended up in the third floor corridor. Deciding it couldn't be too bad to take a look at why the corridor was forbidden this year both boys decided to open the door. Finding it locked they decided to go in another way. Using Safir's shadows they entered through the cracks in the door where the shadows can be seen.

  
They found themselves in a large room but what caught there attention the most was the giant three headed dog that was sleeping in the middle of the room. They wisely decided to keep to the shadows as they searched the rest of the room. Finding only a trap door as a source of interest they decided that they better not push their luck and headed back out of this room. They left the corridor and continued the search elsewhere around the Castle finding nothing more of interest other than having a near encounter with a couple of ghosts they returned to the slytherin common room then headed back to Harry's bed. Once again Harry pulled the curtains tight and cast a spell that they found in a book they bought for extra reading so that no one would be able to open the curtains till Safir could hide himself. After curling up in bed they both fell asleep instantly with how tired the two of them had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the * in this chapter was because is couldn't describe the monster but i did have a pic of it so i put it up here = http://wolfar8.wix.com/spsfanficgallery


	7. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited chapter six i'm so sorry for how long this took it's just i was editing all the chapters then going back to this one. I hope you all like it and i will see how soon i can post the next one. well that's all for now enjoy.

Chapter Six

Hogwarts’ Grounds  
Hogwarts School, Scotland  
Time 06:00Am

  
One week from that night, flying lessons were announced, and Harry and his friends got all worked up. Hermione started looking up books on flying; with Neville taking notes on what she told him was important. Ron on the other hand cheered up at this and started bragging to anyone who would listen about the time he went flying on his brother’s “borrowed” broom. On yet another hand Harry was worried he would make a fool of himself in front of everyone. They however were not the only ones like this, all the first years in the school were acting the same way.

  
The morning of the announced flying lessons over breakfast the group were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, (they had at some point in time took to sitting at either the Slytherin or Ravenclaw tables, with no real order as to when they would change tables, but they always sat together.) and talking about the flying lesson that was to start that day, when the owls came with the mail. Neville received a red orb from his grandmother. “What’s that?” asked Hermione looking at the orb. “Oh this?... it’s a Remembrall” answered Neville. “Ok, so what does it do?” this time it was Harry who asked.

  
“It tells you when you forget something by turning red.” Ron answered much to everyone’s surprise. “Yea, but I wish it would show you what you forgot somehow.” Neville said sadly. Before anything else could be said about that the Remembrall was taken right out of his hands by the I’ve got my wand so far up my a** I can’t use it so I’ll let these two idiots do all the work for me (I should find a shorter name for him but that one fits him Oh so well and right now I just don’t feel like changing it… what I can’t help myself.) otherwise known as the prat Draco Malfoy.

  
“What’s this?... a Remembrall. Really Longbottom?” he sneered. Much to everyone’s relief McGonagall chose this time to come over. “What’s going on here?” Professor McGonagall asked. “Malfoy took Neville’s Remembrall, Professor.” Hermione told her. After scowling at Hermione, Malfoy dropped the Remembrall back into Neville’s hands. “I was only looking professor.” With those words he went right back to slytherin table.

  
After that little incident there were no more problems throughout the day, even with potions class that day (though not that potions class has been problematical since Snape has not picked on harry since that first day) as for the flying lesson, well as it turns out harry had nothing to worry about. You see according to Madam Hooch (the flying instructor) harry is a natural flyer. Ron for all his Bragging was only as good as the next guy if you know what I mean. The same could be said about Malfoy though he was better than Ron. Later that night Harry and Safir snuck into the broom shed and after getting two brooms, Harry proceeded to show Safir how to fly it.

  
Like harry it seemed that safir was a natural flyer too. So after a good hour or two of flying they took the brooms back to the shed and went exploring more of the castle before going to bed for the night. Before they knew it a month had passed by and they were at the end of another one. It was now Halloween morning, and everyone was awakened by the delicious smells of pumpkin baking as if they were all sleeping next to ovens with pumpkin pie in them or something else pumpkin related in them. That day for some reason the girls in Ravenclaw took to making fun of Hermione or perhaps they had always made fun of her yet she never told them.

  
Whatever the reason it seemed that things were getting worse for now they were making fun of her in and out of class. The teasing had gotten steadily worse as the day progressed and after charms class it seemed that Hermione couldn't take it anymore and went crying into the girls’ bathroom. The three boys try to find a way to get Hermione out of the bathroom but they couldn't so they stopped for the time being. They had decided that if she didn't come out after dinner they would ask a teacher for help. So with that in mind they proceeded to spend the rest of the day letting the teachers know that she was not feeling well and getting her the notes for class so she wouldn't miss out on schoolwork.

  
Later that night during the Halloween feast everyone had been eating quite contently, but the boys were still worried that she had not shown up and were just about to get up and ask a teacher for help when Professor Quirrell came busting through the door yelling out "TROLL --- in the dungeons --- thought you ought to know." then proceeded to faint. This caused all the students to panic but none more so than Harry, Ron and Neville who had been worried all day about Hermione and even more so now that she could be hurt by the troll. With the headmaster telling all the students to go back to their dorms and demanding that the teachers help him find the troll the boys did not get a moment to tell the teachers that Hermione was still in the girls’ bathroom. As they were being herded back to their dorms they decided that they would go to the girls bathroom and get Hermione out of their before anything could happen to her and bring her back to the dorms themselves. So with this in mind, while nobody was looking, the three of them slipped away from the rest of the crowd after leaving the great Hall.

  
Heading towards the girls bathroom they came across Snape at some point. He seemed to have been headed to the third floor corridor instead of the dungeons. Though this was odd they did not have time for it so they put it out of their minds for the time being. Luckily for them Snape did not see them ether therefore was none the wiser that they were not ware they were supposed to be. Continuing on they had almost made it to the girls’ bathroom when much to their dismay they saw it. Well to be more accurate they smelled it first.

  
The creature was huge, with a much too small head for its body and it was holding a large chunk of wood as a club. At the moment it was looking into a room. A few minutes later it was entering it. Ron came up with the idea of locking it in and getting a teacher to come and deal with it, but as they got closer to the door they realize it was the girls bathroom so rushing in to try and get Hermione out of there before it realized she was there they came across a scene that horrified not just the three of them but safir as well, for in the room Hermione was up against the far end wall paralyzed and staring up at the troll as it was breaking sinks and toilet stalls as it lumbered closer to her. This caused several reactions among the group of boys, Neville for instance was petrified at the site, Ron began to mumble frantically about ways to save her but other than that remained in place, Harry had stared out in shock but soon begun to debate whether or not now would be a good time to let Safir be seen or to let him use his powers but pretend it was him, Safir on the other hand decided to take that problem out of his hands and showed himself to the others by slowly coming out of Harry's shadow.

  
With Harry's scream of "SAFIR NO!" he launched himself at the troll having had already turned his hands into the claws of one of his creatures. This caught the troll's attention pretty quickly and he soon turned to safir and started attacking. Despite not wanting to let safir be seen yet, Harry decided that he would confront him later for this and took this time to rush over to Hermione and start to drag her out, but out of fear she refused to budge making it more difficult for safir as he had only hope to distract it while they got her out. The longer day stayed the more it looked like he would have to kill the troll or at least attempt to knock it out however as the latter would be a lot harder for him to do, he decided to kill the troll in a way that would not traumatize the others as much. Noticing that in their dual the troll had managed to destroy almost all of the sinks and toilets in the stalls with all the water spilling out, and to his relief none of the others were standing on puddles of water Safir decided to use liger's electricity to electrocute the troll. (Liger being Safir's lightning lion demon.)

  
So letting liger soul envelope him like a cloak he started to take on the shape and form of a large Golden lion with wings. It’s main and tail were made out of golden electricity. Not wasting time he immediately started to charge a lightning bolt attack in his mouth. Not knowing whether or not the troll decided to charge him because of the lack of action or because he thought he could stop safir from attacking safir forgoed a complete charge of the lightning attack and just launched it at his chest, hoping that the mix of electricity at his chest and water at his feet would be enough to at the very least stop him. As it turns out it was, not because the two elements were connected at first but because of the fact that as soon as he was hit, he fell forward causing his chest to hit the water which in turn caused the water to conduct more electricity and continue to shock him until the electricity stopped flowing from both him and the water.

  
Soon after this however Safir had to quickly hide inside of Harry's shadow for he heard three sets of footsteps coming closer and assumed they were some of the teachers, and he was right for as soon as he finished slipping into Harry's shadow three of their professors showed up. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell came rushing in and as soon as Quirrell saw the troll on the floor with occasional shocks of electricity still running through its body, he sunk into the nearest still intact toilet and proceeded to look like he was trying to prevent himself from vomiting, but Safir could see he was hiding his face of utter shock, disbelief, and horror. Horror of what safir was not entirely sure yet it looked like he will have to keep a better eye on him. McGonagall looked like a mother lion about to scold one of her children because they had done something wrong. Snape on the other hand looked like he did not know whether to scold or to praise them as well as being in utter shock, both Harry and Safir noticed that he was bleeding from his right leg.

  
Much to everyone's surprise and before any of the professors could say a word Hermione started telling them about how she had not been at the feast and how the boys had come to collect her and inform her of the situation when the troll attacked. Up to this point she had managed to stay truthful to what had happened but when it came to the actual part of fighting the troll, Hermione had managed to hide the fact that Safir was even involved. She had told them that Harry had used a spell that he had looked up in the library and had not yet tested it out. She claimed it was a lightning spell and he had mixed it with the water, electrocuting the troll. Much to the group's relief professors McGonagall and Quirrell accepted this explanation.

  
Snape on the other hand did not seem to believe her. Now weather it was because he just didn't believe her at all or there was something about how Harry supposedly learned the lightning spell that he did not believe was uncertain. But regardless of whether or not Snape believed her McGonagall did not take points or give out a detention she did however send them to the hospital wing to get checked out by Madam Pomfrey before they were allowed to go back to their common rooms for the night. Taking that request as a dismissal the group left the girls bathroom. As soon as they were far enough away from the teachers Hermione forced the entire group to go into an empty classroom.

  
Closing the doors and hoping that it was enough, she turned on Harry with a look of "you are going to tell me everything that just happened right now or else..." Before looking at his shadow where safir was hiding with a look of "you better come out of there right now Mr. or else..." Although she did not say a thing they both knew they were in trouble. Realizing that he couldn't hide from them any longer Safir came out of Harry's shadow and sat on a desk in the empty classroom. Before anyone else could speak he decided to inform them of why he could not be seen by anyone, so Safir told them of how Harry and he had met as well as what they learned so far afterwards.

  
To say that everyone in the group was shocked was an understatement however Safir soon learned that despite all that they decided that if he was one of Harry's friends then they too would be one of his friends. Just as they were about to start coming up with a way to spend time with one another after class. (with Hermione deciding to look at all of Safir's written work and oversee his spell work) the door to the classroom banged open and in stumble Snape who had not yet had his leg looked at. To Safir's horror he was looking right at him and safir had not had time to completely hide in the shadows, but before he could finish hiding Snape said something that made him stop midway "do not bother Mr.Safir, that is your name right?, I heard everything so you can stay out." With those words he turned around closed the door pulled out his wand and started casting spells at it.

  
Once he was done he took a seat at the nearest table apparently his leg was hurting more than he thought because surely he would never sit on a table. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Snape sighed and promised he would not tell the other teachers or staff and more importantly he would not tell Dumbledore but he asked if what Safir had said was all true. After confirming that everything that they had said was true snape decided that it was all too much for the others and send them all to Madam Pomfrey before going back to their dorm rooms. Once everyone else was gone he had safir once again hide inside Harry's shadow and had Harry promised to come to his office after seeing Madam Pomfrey.

  
On their way down to the hospital wing Safir told Harry he would tell Snape about Harry's home life. This however did not sit well with Harry and they argued all the way to the hospital wing. The argument was forced to be stopped before they entered the wing less Madam Pomfrey hear Harry's side of the argument and think that he was not all there. Although the argument had not ended with either of them winning Safir had resolved himself to telling Snape as soon as he could when they met him at his office.

  
After being checked out by the nurse Harry waited until Snape's leg was bandaged and once the nurse let him go, they all headed to Snape's office. It took them a while to get there because of Snape's limping, but nevertheless they managed to make it there before too long. Once inside Snape had Harry sit in one of the chairs and had Safir come out of the shadows and sit in one of the other chairs, but before sitting himself he went to the fireplace and after throwing a green powder which also turned the fire green he stuck his head into it for a few minutes before sticking his head back out and sitting down at the chair across from the two boys behind his office table just as three sets of plates of food appeared on it.

  
Once seated Snape told them both "eat as you Mr. Potter have not yet finished your dinner and I assume that you Mr. safir have been eating nothing but scraps from Mr. Potter's plate lately am i right?" With both boys nodding in the affirmative he nodded once in response and gestured for the both of them to start eating. They ate in silence for a few minutes and once they were done Snape waved his wand, banishing the plates, Safir assuming to the kitchens where they would be cleaned or something. Before ether boy could start Snape moved in front of safir and started casting spells. Once he was satisfied that safir was ok he sat back down and looked between both boys and waited for one of them to start. With nothing else for it Safir decided that he would be the one to explain to Snape what happened but before he could Harry took the initiative and began to explain to him for the next hour or two everything that happened excluding his relatives bad treatment of himself.

  
Once this was all done Snape stared at them in disbelief for a few minutes before once again putting on his "mask"of indifference (the only reason Safir could tell it was a mask is because you could still clearly see the emotions of surprise and disbelief in his eyes). Having had enough of harry's stalling safir only waited for Snape to get his mask up before he started so Harry couldn't stop him. He told snape about what he saw and what harry had told him. This once again caused snape's mask to fall. Harry looked angry at Safir but safir knew that harry would forgive him someday, he hoped.

  
After this Snape asked safir if he could give him some evidence or tell him of something that could prove this. Safir responded with taking out harry's letter from hogwarts. Snape looked at it, then cast some spells on it before he asked to keep it for a bit so that he may use it to start a case in order to get harry out of the Dursleys. With that Snape noticed that both boys were tired, it had been a long day for the both of them, so he send them to bed after telling them to come back to him the next day so that they may see what can be done about safir's schooling. The two boys went to bed, safir tired from the fight with the troll, and harry from all that had happened that day.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first try at a Fan Fic and i don't know how good i'm at this Fan Fic wrighting but i do hope you all will let me know what you think


End file.
